


【瀚冰】给你宇宙

by Drowning



Category: RPS, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning/pseuds/Drowning
Summary: 圣诞节贺文，祝两位哥哥和瀚冰姐妹们圣诞节快乐。
Kudos: 16





	【瀚冰】给你宇宙

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节贺文，祝两位哥哥和瀚冰姐妹们圣诞节快乐。

“高老师身材好，长得又帅，怎么修都是好看的。”结束拍摄工作的高瀚宇走到后期旁边看他修片子，被实打实的恭维了一番。  
“别给我来这套。”高瀚宇熟络地在那人背上拍了拍，遭到了浮夸大哥“你明明很享受别人夸你”的吐槽。  
“别让我看到你俩站在一起。”高瀚宇瞪大了眼睛指了指靠在墙边说小话的浮夸大哥和宙宙。“你都把她带坏了。”  
大哥冲高瀚宇吐了吐舌头，提议道：“我们去聚餐吧！今天正好平安夜。”  
“只有单身狗才配聚餐。”宙宙拉住她激动的胳膊，深深地看了她一眼，顿时房间里的气氛就变了，摄影师和后期一起看向高瀚宇。“太过分了。”大哥难过的说道：“下次得狠宰你一回。”  
“嗯，下次请你吃狗粮。”  
“呸！替我向大爷问好！”  
高瀚宇冲她摆摆手，接过助理递过来的外套，乘电梯走出写字楼。  
十二月的北京，繁华中透着一丝冰冷，天空黑压压的，连半颗星也看不见。  
高瀚宇驾驶着黑色的SUV滑入车流中，路边商店的透明橱窗里，暖黄灯光映着缀满了装饰物的圣诞树，在寒冷的冬夜里显得格外温暖。  
这是他跟季肖冰在一起的第五个年头了，每每想起，都像是在做梦一般，他总是喜欢暗戳戳地表达爱意，生怕别人看不出他那点雀跃的小心思，因为他太害怕失去了。  
所以他才在当初的颁奖典礼上因为季肖冰的一句“我的搭档，白玉堂”而感动的差点当场落泪。  
只有季肖冰是最特别的。  
只有他能把自己交出去的感情同样郑重地对待。  
高瀚宇忍不住笑起来，他加快车速，恨不得下一秒就飞到季肖冰面前对他说：“我想你了。”  
季肖冰在这几年内粉丝涨了不少，但在娱乐圈也仍旧不温不火，这次他接了一部关于抑郁症的电影拍摄，是男二，高瀚宇赶到剧组的时候，季肖冰还在拍戏。他跟着剧务走进窄小的老式居民楼里，墙壁上贴着层层叠叠的小广告，霉菌在斑驳的墙皮上恣意生长，空气中泛着透进骨子里的潮湿阴冷。  
“这几栋楼啊，马上就要拆迁了。”剧务领着高瀚宇跨过墙角堆积的早就看不出模样的杂物，说道：“赶紧拆了好，这哪儿能住人呢。”  
走到四楼，左侧的铁门敞开着，导演罗振涛端坐在门口，面前是运行的监视器。高瀚宇慢慢走到他身后，透过监视器窗口去看那个许久不见的人。  
季肖冰饰演的男二是一个被母亲安排好人生的儿子，他从小到大都被母亲控制着，上他母亲让他上的大学，去做他母亲让他做的工作，一切都按部就班的进行着，直到有一天公司的前辈对他说：“这是你自己的人生啊，为什么要听别人的？”。他开始反抗，却一次次被神经质的母亲所咒骂，父亲也只是站在房门外安慰他，让他听话，这一切都让他感到绝望，在一次激烈的反抗后，他选择了自杀。  
一个令人有些唏嘘的剧本，半年前季肖冰就兴致勃勃的对他提到了这部电影，能加入常年在国外电影节获奖的剧组，是对演员实力的认可。但高瀚宇看着监视器里的那个人影，突然后悔鼓励他去参加面试了。  
“你说什么！你再说一遍！”女演员邓双林坐在餐桌前，拿筷子的手有些颤抖，她的丈夫偷偷看了她一眼，又偏头对季肖冰说：“还不快跟你妈道歉。”  
“我说，我不想再继续做你的傀儡了。”季肖冰抬起头，直视对面的邓双林，他眼眶发红，眼睛里爬满了红血丝。  
“这么多年你难道过得不好吗？！你能上一个好大学，得到这份不错的工作，还不是因为我？！”邓双林用她那双粗糙的手掌拍向了桌子，她的儿子能有现在的生活，都是她的功劳，她不允许儿子背叛她。  
“因为你？”季肖冰大笑道：“难道这么多年的路都是你替我走的？我能有现在的成就，都是因为我自己！”他猛的站起来，额角的青筋因为激动而崩起，修身毛衣穿在他身上都显得有些宽大。  
那是种病态，高瀚宇隔着屏幕都能感受到厚重的压抑，这一刻母子两人都是怪物。  
邓双林突然红着眼睛拿起靠在门边的木棍，朝季肖冰砸去，她的丈夫想去劝阻又被她一个眼神瞪在原地。  
女人的咒骂声和季肖冰压抑的哭泣声回荡在房间里，让站在门外的高瀚宇心都揪起来，他想转身，但眼睛死死的钉在那个蜷缩在地上的身影。  
“卡，今天先到这里吧。”罗振涛笑着说：“双林和肖冰演的都不错。”  
“谢谢罗导指点。”季肖冰捡起拖鞋穿上，对导演鞠了一躬，抬头对上高瀚宇的眼睛。  
站在门外的高瀚宇看到季肖冰明显慌乱的神情，忍不住扯起嘴角笑了笑。  
“你朋友来探班，还不快换了衣服？”罗振涛乐呵呵地笑着，对还在发愣的季肖冰催促道。  
“你怎么过来了。”季肖冰擦掉额头上沾的血浆，眼神躲闪不定。他这几日为了拍摄效果，故意熬夜，饭也不怎么好好吃，结果又被高瀚宇当场抓包。  
他不想让他担心。  
高瀚宇沉默地帮季肖冰穿上羽绒服，伸手抱住他的腰：“我想你了。”季肖冰就拿他这种撒娇没办法。他们现在还在拍摄现场的房间里，还能听见门外工作人员交谈的声音，季肖冰紧张的舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，这种隐秘的仿佛偷情般的快感像是一簇小火苗，烧着他的心口。  
“走吧。”季肖冰蜻蜓点水般碰了碰高瀚宇的嘴唇，又被后者拽回来，按在门上交换了一个缠绵的深吻，直把季肖冰有些干裂的唇吻得亮晶晶的，像是吸饱了水。  
众人收工走出居民区，几个扛着器械的大叔唱起老掉牙的情歌，高瀚宇和季肖冰跟在队伍最后面，街灯在季肖冰的睫毛上投下浅淡的阴影，他大半张脸埋在墨绿色的围巾下，露出被寒风吹得发红的耳朵尖。  
那条围巾还是三年前的圣诞节，高瀚宇送给他的。  
高瀚宇偏过头，偷偷伸手去勾季肖冰的小指：“我们去走走吧，一会儿再回酒店。”  
季肖冰抬眼，看他眉眼里尽是化不开的温柔。  
“好。”  
周边都是要准备改造的老旧建筑，两人顺着爬了枯藤的矮墙走到街口才看见一家面积不大的咖啡店，一对情侣正靠在卡座里看着不知名的电影。  
高瀚宇领着季肖冰坐到最里面的位置，又折回柜台要了两份提拉米苏和一杯拿铁。  
“我明天还有最后一场戏，拍完之后回家吧。”季肖冰捧着咖啡杯喝了一小口，浓郁的奶香充斥在口腔里，熨帖到五脏六腑。  
“好，我等你。”高瀚宇牵过季肖冰发凉的左手，有些粗糙的指腹摩挲着他的掌心，带起细微的痒意。“让我抱会儿。”高瀚宇玩够了季肖冰的手指，又拍拍自己的大腿示意。季肖冰抿起唇，往柜台看了一眼，说道：“万一被看见怎么办？”  
“不会的。”他特意挑了一个最好的位置，前面还有一盆半人高的绿植，如果不靠近什么也看不见。  
高瀚宇把人揽进怀里，手掌下的身子比之前单薄了许多，他垂下眼，都能看到季肖冰发青的黑眼圈。他探身拿起桌子上的蛋糕，一点一点喂到季肖冰嘴里，说道：“以后你老了，我就这么喂你。”  
“照你这种喂法，估计要把我喂成猪吧。”季肖冰笑起来，眼底盛了细碎的灯光，看得高瀚宇心跳加速。  
“对啊，把你喂成猪，我好吃了你。”高瀚宇把手伸进季肖冰的衣服里，摸上他平坦的小腹，那里平时都是带点肉的，摸上去手感很好，只可惜这次拍戏需要减重，现在是一丝赘肉也没有了。  
季肖冰被他摸得发痒，急忙隔着衣服捉住那只不安分的手，蜷着身子小声呵斥他。高瀚宇没回话，他垂着眼睛把手从季肖冰的衣服里抽出来，用叉子插起盘子里最后一块蛋糕往自己嘴里送去，偏头吻上季肖冰的唇。  
“唔——”季肖冰被他突如其来的举动吓得呼吸一窒，那块奶油多于蛋糕的提拉米苏在两人嘴里不停地翻搅，又被唾液一点点消解。他闭上眼睛，感官好像被放大了数倍，高瀚宇把手伸进他的裤子去安抚已经开始兴奋的性器。  
两唇分开，季肖冰抖着身体靠在高瀚宇身上压抑急促的呼吸。  
他们曾经也在久别重逢后尽情的做爱，对对方的身体有无尽的渴求，后来随着时间的延长和增多的通告，两人见面的机会也越来越少，起初那些疯狂的爱恋好像已经是很遥远的事了。  
季肖冰望着咖啡厅昏黄的吊灯，眼前一阵眩晕，高瀚宇的手还在他的性器上不紧不慢的套弄着，他低下头看向季肖冰不断颤动的眼睫，坏心眼的加快速度。正巧门口又进来一对情侣，女生手包上的铃铛随着动作发出清脆的声音，高瀚宇明显感觉到季肖冰的身体骤然绷紧，在越来越靠近的铃声中到达了高潮。  
“放心，他们没过来。”高瀚宇一边温声安慰着怀里的人，一边把手上沾的精液用纸巾擦掉，季肖冰松开被他抓得皱皱巴巴的高瀚宇的毛衣，鼻尖沁出一层薄汗。  
“高瀚宇你胆子真是越来越大了。”季肖冰压着声音说话，高瀚宇冲他勾起嘴角笑了笑，说道：“是因为你胆子才大的。”  
季肖冰明早还有一场戏，两人没再多呆便回了酒店。  
次日早晨，天刚蒙蒙亮，众人已经扛着器械来到了预先选好的烂尾楼前，高瀚宇坐在椅子上把自己裹成个熊，张嘴呵出一团奶白色的雾气，旁边的季肖冰正闭着眼睛任化妆师在他脸上涂涂抹抹。  
“今天好冷啊。”化妆师跺跺脚，把散粉扫开，叫季肖冰睁开眼睛看看效果。邓双林捧着杯从便利店买来的小米粥凑过来搭话道：“听说今天有雪。”  
“真的吗？那真是太好了，圣诞节下雪太浪漫了。”  
高瀚宇等身边的人都走了才握住季肖冰拿着剧本的手，指尖有些发凉。季肖冰把手心反转过来，与高瀚宇十指相扣，男人明显愣了愣，侧过脸看着他。  
“是冷冷叫你来的吧，我那天听到她给宙宙打电话了。”  
高瀚宇下意识想反驳，被季肖冰的后半句话打了回去。  
“你觉得我看起来像是要得抑郁症的人吗？”季肖冰不免觉得有些好笑，他最近是比以前沉默了不少，但也不至于拍个抑郁症的电影就得抑郁症了。  
“谢谢，我知道你们关心我。”  
自己一直是幸运的，季肖冰深知这一点。在不知深浅的娱乐圈里他获得了最好的友情和爱情，事业也在按部就班的发展，他还图什么呢。看了太多一夜爆红的艺人，他反倒更喜欢靠自己的努力一步一步让更多人认识他，那种快速到达的顶点，地基总是不牢固的。  
“季老师！过来准备吧！”场记站在远处喊他，季肖冰脱下羽绒服，在骤然涌过来的寒风中打了个哆嗦，经过高瀚宇的时候用手飞快的在他的右耳垂上捏了捏。  
高瀚宇一直盯着他，直到他的身影消失在灰扑扑的烂尾楼门口。  
这是栋五层小楼，不知因为什么原因被废弃了，季肖冰饰演的角色就选择在这里结束自己的生命。  
灰色，他觉得自己这辈子都充满了这种毫不起眼的阴沉颜色，所以就连死亡，都要在这种地方迎接。  
但是死亡，何尝不是一种解脱呢？  
他宁愿自由的死去，也不想再过被人掌控的人生。  
季肖冰踏上天台边缘，寒风吹得他脸色更加苍白，单薄的身体仿佛下一秒就要被吹垮，高瀚宇仰起头看着那道人影，鼻尖一凉，身旁有人惊呼：“下雪了！”  
细小的雪花打着旋儿从苍茫的天空中落下来，季肖冰下意识伸手，一片晶莹的雪花落在掌心，那片雪花很快就被体温所融化，他缓缓握拳，毫不犹豫的跳了下去。  
有人能有幸见到爱人在自己面前跳楼的场景吗？  
那一瞬间站在楼下的高瀚宇心都快跳出来了，他本能的向那个位置跑了几步，季肖冰下落的身体被威亚牵引住，停在了半空。  
剧组众人纷纷对走回来的季肖冰献上杀青祝福，罗振涛递给他一杯姜糖水，说：“最后处理的很好。”  
“接雪花”的动作是季肖冰自己加的，无比晶莹的雪是他所向往的纯净，也正是那片雪花给了他最后纵身一跃的勇气。  
季肖冰在和剧组其他主演告别后，才走到高瀚宇面前，他抱着一捧花束，左手还拿着那个用来装姜糖水的空纸杯。  
“她不叫我我也会来。”  
季肖冰被高瀚宇拥抱住，暖烘烘的热气贴在耳朵旁，他听了有些发愣，半天才反应过来这句驴唇不对马嘴的话是在回答之前的那个问题。  
“我来见你永远只有一个理由，那就是我想见你。”  
高瀚宇松开手，拿过季肖冰手里的纸杯扔进垃圾桶，转身眉眼带笑看着他：“杀青快乐，我们回家吧。”  
细小的飞雪逐渐转变成纷扬的大雪，把整个北京城都裹在了一片素白的胚子里。季肖冰醒来的时候外头阴沉沉的，墙上的挂钟显示十六点二十，高瀚宇的手还搭在他的胳膊上，感觉到他起身的动作微微皱起眉。  
两人都很累，从剧组回来便倒头就睡，连午饭都没吃。季肖冰揉了揉正在抗议的胃，翻身下床打算去找点吃的。“嗯……你去哪儿？”高瀚宇半眯着眼睛伸手去抓他的胳膊，结果扑了个空，季肖冰赤着脚踩在发热的地板上，像只轻盈的猫儿。  
家里经常有高瀚宇给他买的小零食，有一段时间他在家被硬生生喂胖了几斤，高瀚宇便特别喜欢掐那圈多出来的肉。他手里拿着几袋真空包装的吃食转回房间，推开门，高瀚宇正趴在他之前躺过的位置上，大片充满张力的背肌暴露在空气里，这让他猛地想起昨晚在咖啡店的荒唐事，顿时口干舌燥起来。  
“高瀚宇，做吗？”  
高瀚宇叼着季肖冰递给他的半截无骨鸭掌怔愣了片刻才理解到他话里的意思，他狼吞虎咽的吃完嘴里的东西，急切又慌乱的像是刚谈恋爱的毛头小子。  
“我、我先去洗个澡。”  
“一起。”  
浴室的暖风被高瀚宇打开，两人舌头纠缠着，在盥洗池前接了一个火辣辣的吻，搅得季肖冰嘴里都是刚才那袋鸭掌的味儿。他抬起胳膊将上衣脱了，高瀚宇又把他抱起来放到盥洗池的大理石台子上，躬身去帮他脱裤子。  
高瀚宇略显粗糙的手在季肖冰身上四处点火，鼻尖贴着他的侧颈来回嗅着，像是只确认领地的狼犬，在摸到他明显突出的肋骨时皱起眉头。  
“怎么瘦成这样？”  
季肖冰不想讨论这个问题，他用脚踝勾着高瀚宇的背，小腿蹭在高瀚宇的侧腰上，无声地催促。高瀚宇被他的小动作逗笑了，呼出的灼热气息洒在季肖冰的皮肤上，好似翻滚的热浪。  
他惩罚性的咬上季肖冰的乳珠，一手揽着季肖冰的细腰，一手沾了润滑往后穴探去，换来对方压抑的喘息声。太久没有接受过性事地方被刺进一个指节，季肖冰疼得倒抽了一口凉气，穴口紧咬着高瀚宇的那节手指，高瀚宇小声安抚他，逐渐适应抽插的后穴混着润滑剂发出令人脸红的水声，前面的性器也高高翘起，渗出几滴透明的前列腺液。  
“嗯…高瀚宇…”季肖冰被他从洗手台上拉下来转了个身，高瀚宇从背后进入了那处小穴，火热的性器直直捅进甬道最深处，撞得他手脚发软，只能撑在台子上稳住身形。  
“看着它。”高瀚宇捏住季肖冰的下巴，让他抬起头看着对面的镜子，镜子里的两个人赤身裸体的贴在一起，季肖冰白皙消瘦的胸膛上布满了吻痕，身体随着撞击不断前后摇晃着，这画面太过于直接刺激，季肖冰脸红的要滴血，紧闭的嘴唇偶尔泄出几声猫叫似的呻吟，后穴兴奋地咬着高瀚宇那根不放。  
“叫出来……嗯？季肖冰，让我听听你的声音。”高瀚宇浸了情欲的声音仿佛诱惑夏娃的毒蛇，让季肖冰慢慢松开那双漂亮的唇瓣。  
“啊……哈啊…”季肖冰的嘴唇被高瀚宇的手指分开，两根手指勾起软舌模仿性交的动作在里面抽插翻搅，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角滴在水池里，完全被操开的穴口裹挟着酥酥麻麻的快感直冲大脑，高瀚宇死死的盯着镜子里的季肖冰，那张略显迷茫的脸上，眼睛里染着情欲早就不甚清明。  
“啊啊……”埋在体内的性器碾过某点，季肖冰骤然拔高了声音，浑身都颤抖起来，高热的穴肉发狠的绞着高瀚宇的，他抖着手想去摸自己那根，被高瀚宇打开，性器落入对方手中，高瀚宇亲了亲季肖冰光滑的脊背。  
“一起。”  
季肖冰感觉自己要被捅穿了，那种一下一下仿佛要嵌进骨血里的力度，让整个灵魂都在战栗，浴室暖风“呼呼”的声音都盖不住愈来愈大的肉体相碰撞的声音。  
在季肖冰的手滑下水池之前，高瀚宇伸手捞住了他，突然变换体位的结果就是高瀚宇那根进的更深了一点，他移开堵在射精口的拇指，两人同时到达了高潮，高瀚宇侧头去吻靠在他身上的季肖冰的唇，把最后那几声沙哑的呻吟尽数吞进了唇齿之间。  
季肖冰贴在高瀚宇身上喘匀了气，余光瞥见镜子上斑斑点点的精液，老脸一红，扭着脖子把脸埋在高瀚宇的侧颈上。  
“怎么了？是哪儿不舒服？”季肖冰很少做这种近乎撒娇的举动，高瀚宇的第一反应是刚刚是不是做的太狠了。  
季肖冰肯定不能说自己是因为害羞，他想了想才慢吞吞的说：“我饿了。”  
北京城的大雪还在纷纷扬扬下着，寒风凌冽中也挡不住人们对圣诞节的热情，西方最重要的节日到了这里便成了小情侣们的约会日期，女生将亲手织的围巾递给男朋友，买杯奶茶牵着手去电影院里看场你爱我我爱你的文艺电影，说不定还能在路灯下接一个甜蜜的吻。  
本来也只是平凡的一天，只是这一天有了个名字，就显出那么一点与众不同来。  
高瀚宇端着粥进来的时候，季肖冰正裹着浴袍站在窗前，发梢湿漉漉的，还滴着水。  
“趁热吃。”高瀚宇把粥放到他面前，视线落在他侧颈上的吻痕，随后又不着痕迹的移开。  
“老高，圣诞节快乐，可惜今年也没能一起出去放松一下。”季肖冰放下手里的碗，偏过头冲他笑了笑，伸手在布满水雾的玻璃上画了一只猫咪头。  
“嗯，总有时间能去的。”  
高瀚宇不介意这些，只要能跟季肖冰在一起，去哪里都显得不那么重要了。他看着窗户上那只猫猫头，也伸出手在旁边画了一只狗头，末了还在外面圈了一个心形围起来。  
“幼稚。”季肖冰笑骂他。  
“你先画的，你比我幼稚。”  
两人站在窗前像小孩子一样拌起嘴来，雪还在静静下着，轻擦过玻璃上那对猫狗头像，默默坠入晶莹素白的小世界里。  
END


End file.
